creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood
IMPORTANT! This is a horror story with descriptions. Not for the faint of heart. If you are under 13+ please exit unless you feel normal around violence. Again, this is TEEN. ------- The room filled with hystircal laughter, next to the ear-splitting screams of victims of terrible deaths. You turn around, the door is locked. Trembling uncontrollably, you run to the door, turn the door knob, in hope of a miracle, but it does not turn. You're locked inside this terrible mansion. You see victims of death be held up be their throat with big bloody hands. You hear their pathetic pleads and choking and screams. You see them be grabbed by both of their hands and legs, and be ripped apart, in two halves. Blood splatters onto the walls. You gasp at the sight of their organs fall to the floor, blood splashing onto you. You feel your heart beat faster and faster. Seeing those big bloody hands search the body for the heart, finally ripping it out. Then, they throw it down on the floor. You hear a splashing sound as it falls onto the warm blood. You see it lay helplessly on the floor, doing nothing without the victim's body or soul. You hear another pleadings of the other pathetic human. You close your eyes as you hear the victim get torn apart. You sob, lost hope already, partly. You hope, wish that the big bloody hands won't get you. You pray for God to save you, but then you think, what if all those stories were made up? What if God is just a character, a lie? What if this will be the end? You hear another scream, followed by more laughter. You think this will never end. You close your eyes, and cover your face with your hands. You sob into your shaking cold hands. Finally, you got the nerve to open your eyes. As you do so, you see blood all over the place. Blood on the walls, on the door, on the floor, and even on you. But, you can make a word out of the blood on the walls. You are shaking uncontrollably, and you hear a laugh, followed by another millions of screams and sobs. You close your eyes once again, wishing it was all just a dream. As you open your eyes once more, you see those big bloody hands reach to you. You go deathly pale and you start screaming. They pick you up by the throat, and you start choking, you are so high in the air, and you suddenly notice the creature's face. You look into it's eyes, and you feel like you're looking right into death. You start doing stupid pathetic things, screaming, pleading, crying, calling for your mother. The creature smiles at you, and laughs it's maniacal laugh. You hope it changes it's mind, you hope it doesn't kill you, you hope you will be left alive. Alas, you feel terrible pain, as if you have been divided. You cry, as your tears turn into little crystals. You look down, see your body tore in to two halves. You see the monster search through your body. You see it grope your heart, you gasp, you feel it's huge bloody cold hands grab your heart. It pulls it out with a rip, and then it throws it onto the floor. You gasp. You turn to the walls, not knowing why, and look. On the walls, this poem is written in blood: Blood, Blood, Victims are screaming, Blood, Blood, Praying for God, Blood, Blood, Pleading to stay alive, Those pathetic humans, Will cry, Die, And my hands will be dirty in their pathetic human blood, Their useless blood, And their hearts will be thrown on the floor, And they will be dead, Divided in half, And blood will be here, All over the place, On the door, On the walls, On the floor, And blood with fill the room, And the air will be hot, Smelling of rotten bodies, And there will be my beloved blood, Blood, Blood, Blood. Category:Horror Category:Violence Category:Blood Category:Death Category:T Rated Story Category:Iwannabe ahero